It was only a box
by BoredParanoia
Summary: ...Or so Pit thought... Half OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yep, new story since Brawl Quest is close to the end. Enjoy this brief first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

The wind was all you could hear. It's call echoed through the empty plain. However, it wasn't all-empty, for if you looked up into the sky. There was an arena floating up there, a familiar looking one.

Peering inside, the place looked like it was hit by a tornado. Seats and rubble were strewn around. Dust and pieces of glass coated everything, while the billboard struggled to stay on. It read "Current Leader: Snake." The platform was a mess too, with the usually glass and seats. However, on one of the seats laid a leg. It had a boot on, and traveling down, lead to the body of Snake, laying facedown. Nearby, Charizard had its head hang over one of the platforms' edges. Red laid in the background, a pokeball still clutched in his cold grip.

However, in the midst of all this chaos, there was a box. Now it was painted to look like a cardboard box huge enough to fit an adult male. However, the dust eroded some of the paint, revealing a red exterior. From what was uncovered, it seemed to be an omni powerful artifact of mass destruction. The erosion also uncovered these words. "κουτί της Πανδώρας."

In one corner of the arena, a mass of rubble began to move. A slight shake, then no more. But whoever was buried under the rubble was certainly being awarded for persistence. After ten minutes of struggle, the huge rock was lifted off. A few more minutes passed as the person below struggled to rest. Finally, a hand lifted out of the hole and clutched the rim. The hand pulled his owner out of the ditch, revealing Pit practically swallowing air.

Pit looked much worse for the wear. His toga was torn, showing off most of the black shorts that he liked to wear. Even that was torn, revealing parts of his thighs. Also the top part was also destroyed, making Pit shiver in the cold. He was scratched in a majority of places, and his scarf was missing. His brown had become even browner with the addition of dirt, and was _sans_ laurel wreath.

He checked up on his equipment, which except for some massive dusting, looked good to go. Pit then checked his body, flexing his muscles and stretching himself to make sure everything was working. The angel then sighed, and began to check on everyone else.

Half an hour later, he sat down on the stage, put his hand to his face and sighed again. Everyone else other than him was now comatose. Every attempt he tried to get them up failed. He even tried groping, but even that didn't work.

Meanwhile, the box simply glowed brighter to alert Pit to its presence. The kid captain turned his head to stare at the box as he walked up. Bending down and picking it up, he stared at its glow. "Crud." Pit said as a light enveloped him. In a flash, Pit was gone.

AN: Wow, what happened? And what was in the box? R&R people, and the next chapter could come up… somewhere next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Brawl. Other than that, enjoy this second chapter!

Chapter 2: Hell in a box!

It was a weird experience to be teleported. I mean, who can blame you? When you arrive, the thought of your molecules having been brought from one place to another without physically moving is already making the phyiscal condition feel worse. However, that didn't prevent Pit from feeling more dread after looking around the place. It was the fountain room, the very same fountain room that Pit watched that Mario Vs. Kirby match. Little did he know back then that match would kick off such an incredible adventure that made Pit's adventurous side practically tingle.

"Pit..." Okay, happy remembering over.

Pit turned his head and looked at his goddess Palutena. She was dressed normally, with a dress and her crown on top of her smooth brown hair. Here she was, standing in all her godliness, yet one thing marked her face, one thing that had Pit gulping as is: a frown. No, it wasn't a frown that would be a father as he uses a little too much force in his voice when he asks where have you been. It was a soft frown, a frown a mother would use when their young child does something and barely knows what happens.

"Pit, I know what you have behind your back..." Pit gulped and brought out the box, which now had shrunk into the palm of his hand. Palutena sadly sighed. "Pit, mind I ask you why you have that?"

Pit sighed before telling his tale.

* * *

_It was late afternoon. Pit was simply sitting on the balcony of the Smash Mansion. Though, there was plenty happening, today just wasn't a day. It was quiet, too quiet. Pit sighed and looked out to the sunset. He was twirling his thumbs around each other, in an attempt to combat the boredom. Of all the days for his ideas to run out..._

_Monday: Use that new transconquirator to turn Pikachu into a thirteen year old Aussie, and give him the power to shoot bolts of electricity from his hands. Doubtless to say, Pit had fun helping "Peter" learn about breakdancing. It sure helped him fight off Marth._

_Tuesday: Use the new 3-D emulator to play Nazi Zombies in real life. Though he did have to change his pants afterwards..._

_Wednesday: Go through the house painting beards on everyone. That night, he had to sleep in the vents..._

_Thursday: Convince Ike and Link to be Elite Beat Agents for the day. Though it annoy everyone (and one dark lord nearly smashed their faces in for sing "Viva La Vida"), it was worth it to see Mario and Peach's faces in that night where Peach tried to convince herself that she wasn't in love with the Italian Plumber. Then the Elite Brawl Agents jumped out of the bushes and started to sing "I Won't Say (I'm in Love.)" Suffice to say, it made it more adward, but it did help, though it resulted in the Elite Brawl Agents becoming a heap on the ground._

_Friday: Try to break Ganondorf's homerun record. Pit broke it, but it wasn't exactly valid, considering Pit had tied 3000 pounds of dynamite to the bag, then used a go kart to ram into it._

_Saturday: Wire the channels to a Left 4 Dead machinima. It looked like news, so everyone freaked out and started to prepare for the Zombie outbreak. However, when Master hand revealed the hoax, Pit once again hid in the vents._

_Sunday unfortunately, had no such time for Pit. He wasted his time simply walking around, playing with a yo-yo, watching old reruns, and running off with Captain Falcon's helmet. He didn't get far._

_Suddenly, he noticed something. Snake was practicing his sneaking in the outside field. At the end of the course, Snake arose out of his box and started to walk away. He turned back and stared at the box. Shrugging, he went inside, problably to get a bite._

_The door closed. Pit glided down from his perch next to the box. Holding it up, his mind raced with a thousand ideas with what to do with it. That imagination was the barrier between distuighing it as a box or a gold mine of entertainment, a spectacular afternoon of fun, a treasure trove of..._

_"Whee!!!" Pit cried as he slid down the steep hill. Expertly slided down and avoiding all the bumps and stones, he whooped and hollered like a drunk cowboy, albiet with more control. Sure, it was a little dangerous, but he risked his life like 6 times this week, why not make it 7?_

_Suddenly, Pit flew over an edge and onto a course into the back of the mansion. Pit gasped, and was about to push the brakes, until he realized this box had no brakes. And even if he improvised, Snake going fly off the handle at the sight of two feet-sized holes in his box. So he simply rammed into the door._

_Snake, biting into the sandwich he just made in the kitchen, reached out for the knob. Suddenly, Snake's soldier's instinct kicked in. But the Foxhound member simply shrugged it off and continued to reach for the door. The door was barely an inch, before something slammed right into it, and into Snake's face. The door then sandwiched Snake as the unkown assailant rode off. The Metal Gear Hunter peeled off the door, with his sandwich splattered all over his face. He then slumped to the ground knocked out._

_Pit continued to slide through the hallway, knocking into various things. Finally, he crashed into another room, and the box flipped over. Pit sat up and inspected his body. He happily sighed as he saw nothing was injured too badly. That was until he peeked out from under the box. There was all the female cast in only skimpies and murderous glares. He had landed in the girl's locker room, while they were changing. Pit took one glance, then quietly went back inside._

_A few moments later, Pit jumped out the door, and continued to run and run, until he found himself inside a vent. And they still couldn't find him. Finally, when Pit calmed down, he raised his hand to see a burnt piece of cardboard. Snake's cardboard. Pit knew at that moment that he might as well get a jackhammer, position it on his...you know, and turn it on._

_

* * *

_

"So that's it?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you just get a new one?"

"I spent what little money I did have on Mario Kart Arcade."

Palutena sighed. "Alright, Pit. You have a new mission."

Pit looked up from his kneel. His face had a mask of mixed anticipation and nervousness. "Mission?"

Palutena nodded. "We need you to take that box..." She pointed to the box, that he was holding. "And find out what the heck is going on."

Pit's jaw dropped. "You mean you don't even know what this thing is?" The goddess shrugged. "Yes, pretty much."

Pit turned from Palutena, but Palutena held out her hand. Pit soon recongized his weapons. "My bow, my shield, my wings?" Pit felt his wings until he realized his wings were functional. They just couldn't fly, he could now only glide.

"Pit, right now the gods are angry with you, so they ordered me to strip you of your soverignity. I'm sorry."

Pit's jaw fell to the ground. "Then what do I have left?" A katana slid to Pit's side. Palutena smiled sadly. "It's the best I can do. Good luck."

With those words, Pit was teleported back to the arena.

Back at the arena, still as disheveled as is, Pit was now on his knees, staring at the katana's bade. 'I now know what it feels like when you utter my god has forsaken me.' Pit sighed, then got on his feet. "Well, I got a job to do." He hooked the Katana to his hip, until he realized that there was nowhere to hook it.

A few minutes later, Pit walked out of his room. He was now dressed like Hwoarang's Tekken 5 default costume, only without the back emblem and all the extra belts on his pants. (AN: look it up.) Adjusting the goggles, he then made his way to the garage. He looked around, finally deciding on the prototype that Fox, Falco and Wolf were working on. It was part of the Honda VTX1300 line. It had blue spikes behind the seat. A pointed nose connected the front wheel to the structure. All in all, it looked like someone took apart an Arwing and Landmaster, then selected various parts to replace other parts from a motorcycle. It's name was the Arwheel. Pit was resisting the urge to say "Go go power rangers!" Feeling a bulge in his pocket, he took out the book to see a compass on one of the sides. Looking at it, he then put it away. Opening the garage door, he adjusted the goggles again, then he started the motorcycle and rode off in the direction of the compass.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little lackluster. And if you managed to crack the code on the box, your prize is knowing where this story is going. So congrats! R&R also!.


End file.
